


Just above the surface

by Tarashima



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal, Dream Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, post-canon shenanigans, top!yuugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarashima/pseuds/Tarashima
Summary: "Dreaming: the mental processing, discarding and storing of all one's subconscious thoughts throughout the day. Occurs during sleep, rarely makes sense, easily forgotten. "Or rather how Atem "lost his virginity" in a dream he never expected to have.





	Just above the surface

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda takes place in my on-going doujinshi "Future of Yesterday", but it's still a stand-alone thing and you don't need to read the comic to get what's going on. It's not a spoiler for the comic either, more like a bonus side story that doesn't affect the main one. Or does it? Who knows. 
> 
> All the hugs to Ashethehedgehog for proofreading it ♥♥♥♥
> 
> Enjoy!

”Are you looking for someone to replace me?”

It was meant as a joke, but Atem realized a bit too late that it could be taken a different way, and seeing how Yuugi turned crimson in just a second did nothing but confirm it, and Atem couldn’t help but smile in that teasing manner that Yuugi didn’t like. Amused he thought that Yuugi only had himself to blame. What else did Yuugi expect when he gave a description partner that it could easily be applied to Atem? 

Atem was someone Yuugi shared all his thoughts and feelings with. They had been there for each other no matter what and through situations most people wouldn’t even come close to experience, always ready to risk everything for the other. Saying that Atem didn’t enjoy games would be the same as saying that Kaiba wasn’t a rich and proud asshole. And even if Yuugi said he didn’t mind how his partner would look like, Atem knew that Yuugi thought he was handsome. 

And when Yuugi had actually said “An unbreakable bond, or rather another half”, the field had been wide open for a tantalizing comment. 

Yuugi in his state of embarrassment had started tickling him, something the ex-pharaoh had a hate-love relationship with, because damn if anyone would’ve tried to do it back in ancient Egypt, or for that matter anyone else in the modern world. But when Yuugi did it, he turned into a giggling five-year-old. He should better apologize. 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Yuugi was still blushing, frowning, and looked quite upset. Atem felt bad now. 

“You know I can’t replace you,” Yuugi said. “That’s never going to change.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Atem stopped for a millisecond and asked himself why he was glad to hear that, but the answer was an easy one. He was afraid of being left alone. Or rather, he was afraid of not having anyone close, to not have someone stable to hold on to when his world darkened. He wasn’t afraid of the darkness, but it could be a terrifyingly desolated place, and Atem didn’t want to get lost in it ever again, he needed someone to help him it out of it. That was a sensitive subject still, even with the Millennium Puzzle gone. 

Yuugi still seemed to be embarrassed so Atem decided he better save him from this conversation continuing. 

“Well, it’s getting late. We should probably sleep now.” He moved out of Yuugi’s bed where they had been sitting and made his way to his own. Yuugi half-heartedly agreed, and Atem smiled; Yuugi was definitely embarrassed. He got under the covers, lying on his side turned against the wall so Yuugi wouldn’t see his amused face.

“Good night Aibou,” he said softly. 

“Good night other me…” 

Atem heard Yuugi get under the covers but not before turning the lights off. He hadn’t felt tired just a moment ago; he could’ve stayed up longer talking but as he lay down, shifting into a more comfortable position lying on his back, he felt his body relax more and more, making him drift into sleep. But suddenly a pang of guilt went through his body. The way he had teased Yuugi tonight, and the way he felt about being left alone, could make it seem like he didn’t want Yuugi to have a romantic relationship. That no matter what kind of person Yuugi ended up dating, no matter that Yuugi would be there for him anyway and no matter if he would like this person or not he would still feel left alone. He frowned; he didn’t want to be so selfishly insecure. Yuugi meant the world for him. He wanted Yuugi to always be happy, with or without a romantic partner. 

The guilt made him anxious, and instinctively he grabbed the arm of his plush panda, cuddling it closely. He squeezed the toy gently, feeling the stress in his limbs relax a bit more. He really had to work on this insecurity. Yuugi was free to date whoever he liked and there was nothing wrong with that. Atem would never forgive himself if he let his fears get in the way.

And so Atem fell asleep, hands firmly gripping his panda. 

 

_He walked down a long corridor of an office building. It had been a busy afternoon and he had just finished an exhausting meeting with Kaiba, or at least he thought he had. His memory was a little fuzzy. Was he dreaming?_

_He decided it wasn’t really important, and continued to walk. He had to pick up his baby panda from the daycare for plush toys and didn’t want to be late. He just needed to grab his bag and jacket from his office. Where had he left it? He did tend to misplace them sometimes._

_Ah, yes, now he remembered. He walked down the corridor, took three quick turns left, went up a short stair and through a small cupboard door, turning in a curve to the right. There, two doors with the eyes of Wadjet on. It was the second best office in the entire building, with the best belonging to Kaiba of course._

_Atem thought about taking his personal elevator down to the garage to save time when he opened the door. He usually took the scenic route but it couldn’t hurt taking the shortcut instead._

_And then he stopped dead in his tracks._

_Yuugi was sitting on his desk, dressed in a tight shirt with its highest buttons opened up so it showed his collarbones. It made Atem’s head spin a little, and he wasn’t sure why._

_“Hello, Other Me.” Yuugi’s said with a voice lower than usual. Something inside Atem stirred a bit, Yuugi had never sounded like this. He couldn’t say he was weirded out (should he have been weirded out?), and he definitely couldn’t say that he didn’t like it, but still, something seemed off._

_“Hi Aibou, what are you doing here?” he asked, feeling strangely nervous._

_Yuugi shrugged and gave him a playful look._

_“Oh nothing special, I just wanted to visit you.”_

_He slid down from the desk and slowly walked up close to Atem. Usually, personal space didn’t really exist for them after sharing a body for so long, and it was never even questioned whenever they were physically close, but something was different this time. Atem could feel a blush sneaking up his cheeks and it surprised him, he wasn’t the one to turn red normally._

_“Oh, I, well, that was nice of you, I mean…”_

_And now he was stuttering. What the hell was this?_

_Yuugi smirked and Atem couldn’t help but think that he liked this unusual confident expression in his partner. Not that Yuugi lacked in the confidence department, but he was rarely this direct._

_“What’s the matter Pharaoh? Am I making you nervous?” Yuugi’s voice turned down another octave and sent a sudden shiver down Atem’s spine. He was definitely nervous now. Wait, why was he nervous? And what was it exactly that turned something deep inside of him upside down when Yuugi called him Pharaoh?_

_“I, uh, I’m not sure?” He had to swallow hard, breathing starting to feel a bit strained._

_Yuugi made a short snicker, and then he put his arms on Atem’s shoulders, their faces very, very close. Atem inhaled sharply. If it hadn’t been for Yuugi’s voice and the look in his eyes, this wouldn’t have been any different from how physically close they could be normally. Something was amiss and he couldn’t understand why it still felt… good?_

_“So the great and powerful Pharaoh can lose his composure, how interesting,” Yuugi smirked. Atem had to swallow hard._

It’s only because of you, _he thought,_ and I don’t know how you do it. 

_Neither of them looked away. Atem tried to process this whole situation but his brain had been short-circuited. Yuugi was way too close now, even for them, and he didn’t know what he wanted to do about it. Push him away? No, definitely not that, not Yuugi. What did Yuugi plan to d-_

_Atem didn’t manage to finish that thought before he blacked out, as Yuugi pressed his lips against his own._

_Atem came to his senses after a few seconds and panicked. This, this, this, what the hell was this?! Okay, he wasn’t stupid; he knew it was a kiss. But this was Yuugi, moving his lips against Atem’s. And before he could stop himself (did he even want to stop?), he was kissing back as good as he could, which wasn’t very good at all. His lips moved clumsily and nervously and felt completely out of sync with Yuugi’s. Who would’ve thought kissing was a whole science on its own?_

_Yuugi didn’t seem to notice and instead moved his lips harder against Atem’s who tried his best to keep up and match the rhythm. Relieved, he noticed it got better, that he got better, the longer they kissed. Lips started moving together at a pace that might not have been perfect, but it was good. Damn it was good. Atem felt a new kind of warmth spread in his body; he had never thought kissing could do that. And Yuugi was a professional for all he cared; he most likely had more experience than him in that department anyway. Atem couldn’t come up with anyone Yuugi could’ve kissed before this but he didn’t have the brain capacity to think more about it._

_It didn’t even matter because there was a bigger question on his mind; why were_ they _kissing in the first place? It was just as natural as any other kind of touch between them, except for that tingling on his lips and the warmth that grew stronger and stronger, but why the hell were they kissing?_

_Yuugi let one of his arms leave its place on Atem’s shoulder and sneak its way around his waist instead, hand on the back holding him in a firm grip, while the other moved around his neck, digging fingers into his hair, giving his scalp a rough massage as their kiss got hotter. He pressed their bodies hard together and Atem lost all sense of where he was. He was starting to get dizzy, was that a good or a bad thing? Was his body supposed to tingle like this?_

_What was he supposed to do with his own hands? They had searched their way earlier to Yuugi’s hips, just keeping a firm grip, but now, they tightened on their own record and gods he wanted to move them but where to?_

_He could only come up with the idea of unbuttoning up Yuugi’s shirt entirely, so he did that, exposing his chest, and started touching his firm muscles with fumbling hands. Yuugi made a small moan into his mouth and it made something inside of Atem do a somersault, most likely his heart. Or stomach, something inside him._

_Atem suddenly felt something hard bumping against him from behind, and he realized they had moved to his desk. When and how had they done that?_

_Their bodies clashed together as well, harder than just seconds before, making Atem’s whole face turn crimson now when he felt the hardness of Yuugi’s erection against his own. Wait, Yuugi had an erection? He himself had an erection?!_

_Taken by surprise, he abruptly broke their kiss with a gasp. He then realized he hadn’t breathed this whole time._

_Yuugi slowly opened his eyes, gaze hazy and lips reddened. He smirked again. Atem panted heavily, how could Yuugi be so much calmer than him? They were both out in deep waters, he knew it, none of them had ever done something like this, yet Yuugi was the one keeping them both above the surface. Atem had certainly lost the last bits of his composure._

_A hand reached down to Atem’s crotch, pressing against it. Atem hissed as if in pain. The way his body was burning right now could just as easily have been torturous._

_“I can tell you like this a lot Atem,” Yuugi sensually whispered._

_Atem stopped breathing again, Yuugi never called him by his real name. He wasn’t sure what to feel about it but since his stomach made a quite pleasant yet very intense drop, he decided it was amazing._

_“I-I, that, are you, what?”_

_He didn’t even know what he was saying now. Words seem to be lost to him._

_“Am I what, Atem? Making you feel good?”_

_Yuugi removed his hand and pressed their crotches together instead, hard cocks grinding against each other._

_A strange sound escaped Atem’s lips. Wait, was that a moan?! Did Yuugi just seriously made him moan?! That… it… gods it had felt really good! He needed Yuugi to do that again, so he nodded rapidly. Words hadn’t yet found their way back into his brain._

_But Yuugi didn’t do it again. Instead, his hand opened the zipper of Atem’s pants, searched its way inside his underwear, took a firm grip around his cock, and started to slowly move his hand up and down, stroking Atem in the most intimate place and a way he had never experienced before with anyone. He moaned again, more intense and louder this time. He could barely stand up, so he had to let go of Yuugi and hold himself up with a tight grip on his desk._

_An amused expression met his own baffled one, and Yuugi leaned forward, aggressively kissing him again. Atem tried to remember to breathe this time but with Yuugi touching him like this, making him moan against Yuugi’s lips with every stroke, their lips moving intensely and hard, didn’t make it an easy task. He could barely kiss back properly._

_So when he made the tip of his tongue flicker against Yuugi’s lips, asking for permission to do something he wasn’t sure about, he surprised himself. He could feel Yuugi smile before Yuugi opened his mouth a little and their tongues met, awkwardly on Atem’s part and confidently on Yuugi’s, top against underside sliding alongside and circling around, switching places and moving and dancing. Yuugi’s breath was warm and made Atem think of sweet rather than sour lemons. It made it all even more pleasurable. Their teeth clashed and Yuugi made a little snicker while Atem couldn’t help but smile a bit. Kissing was a whole science on its own indeed. Atem realized his legs were slightly shaking and his grip against his desk made his hands and his fingers hurt and feel sweaty. He couldn’t care less at the moment, he could barely feel it as his heart beat like crazy, or how heavy his breathing was. He was too focused on Yuugi’s moving hand and how light-headed it made him. Gods, he felt like he would collapse any minute now and it wouldn’t make a difference._

_Then everything happened too quickly for him to keep up. Yuugi let go of his cock, broke their kiss, pulled his shirt over his head, threw it on the floor, and flipped him around, making him lie on his stomach against the hard surface of the desk instead, his pants being shoved down a bit and his ass exposed. A small wave of fear went through Atem’s body; this was territory too new for him and without being able to read Yuugi’s face, he felt lost and couldn’t even guess what he was supposed to do now, what Yuugi was going to do now. Wait, Yuugi couldn’t possibly…_

_A finger coated in something unknown and sticky suddenly touched his entrance, making him gasp. Fear got exchanged for nervousness. Atem didn’t doubt that Yuugi knew what he was doing, but he didn’t know at all what he was supposed to do._

_“Wa…wait, Aibou, I don’t know what… how to…” he said between deep breaths as Yuugi’s fingers continued their massage, without any indication of actually pushing them inside._

_He could feel Yuugi lean down to kiss him on the back. He wondered if Yuugi could feel the shiver that ran down his spine._

_“I know, Other Me.” Yuugi whispered with a voice that was sweet and smooth but oh damn so sensual. “Don’t worry, we’re going to take this at your pace, so please let me know if it’s too much for you.”_

_Yuugi’s other hand caressed Atem’s hip with slow movements, while the fingers at his entrance continued circling. Atem felt more and more relaxed, more focused on what was going on. His breath was still heavy but his panting slowed down. This was Yuugi after all, there was nothing to feel afraid of or nervous about. Hadn’t he heard somewhere that anal was pretty nice? Perhaps he could just…_

_Another shutdown in his brain as Yuugi slipped a finger inside. Another couple of moans as it made its way deeper and started moving in and out, slow and steady. Breathing turned from gasps to strangled sounds, nails digging into his palms turning into fists and forehead pressed to the desk. It felt so wrong yet so good in a very unlikely, and not to mention surprisingly intensive combo. Atem couldn’t remember if he had felt anything close to this before. It was nothing like masturbation._

_Carefully and even slower, Yuugi let another finger inside, and this time not only pushing in and out but also making scissoring movements, cautiously stretching him. Atem’s immediate reaction was to tense up, tighten his walls around Yuugi’s fingers. He wasn’t scared now, but very nervous. He felt full, for lack of a better word, and couldn’t suddenly imagine having anything more, or something bigger than fingers, inside of him. It felt overwhelming as it was right now. And if this felt almost too much, how would a cock possibly fit in there? Especially Yuugi’s, which, while slightly shorter than his own, was way thicker?_

_Wait, how did he know that?_

_Yuugi’s other hand started to gently caress his back._

_“Remember to relax, Other Me,” he said, almost in a whisper, “remember to breathe.”_

_Atem tried his best, tried to take longer breaths and let his whole body become more like jelly rather than a stretched rubber band. It did make things easier, and he could enjoy the sensation way more. That was until Yuugi accidentally moved passed a spot that made Atem moan loudly in surprise and tensed back up again, back arched and head quickly lifted._

_“There it is,” Yuugi said sounding way too amused._

_“There…it…what…” Atem wasn’t able to say more than that, as Yuugi started moving against that area over and over again, pressing fingertips a bit harder against it. The moans became more high-pitched now, making Atem feel embarrassed about it, in his ears he sounded horrible. Holding back wasn’t easy though, so he had no choice but to accept that he sounded like an animal being tortured, and hope it didn’t turn Yuugi off. It didn’t seem like it thankfully, since Yuugi didn’t stop, and instead started to move a bit faster._

_Even if Atem’s voice left much to wish for in his own opinion, the sensation itself was getting better and better, more and more intense. He could easily see now why people wanted to do it this way._

_Suddenly, Yuugi withdrew his fingers and Atem could hear a strange and slick sound he couldn’t place. He tried to look over his shoulder but couldn’t see what Yuugi was doing. Just as he was about to ask, something bigger than two fingers pressed against him and his eyes widen as Yuugi’s cock slowly, oh so slowly, pushed into him._

_He couldn’t even breathe. The feeling of something being in the wrong place returned in full force and he wanted to scream over the whole sensation because fuck, fuck, fuck this was… he didn’t even know what anymore. Yuugi said to tell him if it was too much and damn was it too much now, but he couldn’t tell Yuugi to stop. The only thing that came out of his mouth when he opened it was a loud moan that almost scared him with its volume._

_Yuugi didn’t push his cock all the way in, but stopped somewhere halfway, pausing to let Atem adjust. He panted heavily as well._

_“Are you okay?” He asked, with a hint of worry in his voice._

_Atem didn’t dare to answer; it didn’t feel like he could form any proper words right now. He managed to make a small nod and tried with all his might to relax. He didn’t even have much theoretical experience in this, if anything at all, but he knew by instinct that this could go very wrong if he didn’t relax._

_Nothing happened for a moment or two, and then Yuugi started to move with very small and slow movements, careful not to push himself all the way in. Atem didn’t know exactly how intense this felt for Yuugi, he could only speak for himself, and he couldn’t remember anything feeling even close to something this overpowering._

_Holding back his moans and cries was completely impossible now, and if it wasn’t for the fact that the weird pleasure distracted him more than enough, he probably would have been too embarrassed about his sounds and ask Yuugi to stop. But like hell he was going to stop now, no matter how stupid he sounded._

_Noticing Atem was starting to adjust more and more, Yuugi started to move a bit faster while pushing himself further inside, little by little. Every thrust sent a wave of painful pleasure through Atem’s body and he clung to his desk for everything he had. As soon as Yuugi was all the way inside, he changed the rhythm, making it slower again but as deep as possible. Atem clenched his teeth and muffled screams searched their way out every time Yuugi’s cock hit his deepest parts. This was indeed way too much, but he didn’t want to stop._

_He wanted more, and he wanted it yesterday._

_“Ai…bou…” he managed to say between moans and heavy breaths. “Fast… please, move faster.”_

_He could hear Yuugi made a low snicker, his back being kissed by hard and wet and almost burning lips._

_“As you wish,” a smiling voice said, And Yuugi picked up the pace, still hitting deep inside, making Atem moan even more, higher and louder. He started to get worried if the office walls were as soundproofed as Kaiba often bragged about, or if someone might hear them. The thought of Kaiba taking advantage of soundproof walls in the same way as he and Yuugi was doing now passed through his mind, but that was way too weird to ponder on. The concern, however, didn’t stop his voice from sounding tortured, which he guessed weren’t that far away from the truth._

_“You sound amazing Other Me.” Yuugi suddenly said with heavy breathing._

_Atem was taken aback a bit hearing that, but it made him so much less tense and restrained like Yuugi had simply pushed a button and taken his insecurities away. He smiled as he let go of all control of his voice. He still tried to keep a somewhat reasonable volume though; the risk of being heard was still imminent._

_Yuugi leaned down towards Atem’s back, his weight not entirely pressing Atem down at the hard surface underneath but making breathing a bit more challenging than it already was. With a grip on Atem’s shoulders, his thrusts reached even deeper_

_“Fuck, Atem, you feel so good!” Yugi panted as he made a particularly hard thrust that hit Atem right on that amazing spot, resulting in Atem seeing stars and make a scream that definitely sounded more painful than pleasured. There were things that felt too good, that was for sure._

_“Ai… Aibou, ah!” Atem moaned. “Don’t… fuck, ah… don’t stop… don’t ever, ah, stop!”_

_“Never.” Yuugi said in his breath._

_And he didn’t stop, oh gods he didn’t stop hitting the same spot over and over at a pace that made it even worse, or better. Gods, Atem knew he wasn’t going to last long if this continued!_

_As if he had jinxed it with that thought, a heat started to grow rapidly in his stomach, sending out warm rays of intense pleasure out to his legs, upper torso, out in the arms and up his spine. Groin on fire, butt cheeks aching and, and, and that incredible wave that enhanced with such speed, his moans being more and more high pitched and-_

_Atem came, an orgasm perhaps stronger than any before, his voice cracking and endorphins running so wild through his body that he could feel tears in the corner of his eyes. He wasn’t aware that he had shouted Yuugi’s name, or that his nails had made claw marks on his desk, or that Yuugi came just seconds after, moaning his name as well, pressing himself even more on top of Atem and digging teeth hard into his shoulder. Movements slowing down until both of them were completely still, moans dying down until their breathing could be heard._

_For a minute or two, they laid still, Yuugi on top of Atem, and Atem sprawled across his desk, working paper in a huge mess. Breathing became normal eventually, both of their bodies more and more relaxed, and hormones decreased steadily._

_Atem was the first to speak._

_“Gods, Yuugi that was… was…”_

_Yuugi kissed him between his shoulder blades._

_“Incredible?”_

_“I lost the word so yeah, let’s stick with that.”_

_Yuugi chuckled and lifted himself up from the desk, dick slipping out of Atem, resulting in cum running down his thighs. The mess didn’t feel like a particularly good idea now afterward, especially since they had to get home as well. And wasn’t he supposed to pick up his baby panda at the daycare? Now he was going to be late._

_Fuck._

_Atem pulled up his pants, trying to ignore the stickiness._

_He turned towards Yuugi, smiling, his legs weak. The bite mark was starting to hurt and his lower back felt very sore, but it felt so good, and it was worth it. It hadn’t been what he thought his first time would be like at all. He had never imagined it would’ve felt this great._

_Yuugi smiled back and put his arms around Atem, giving him a tender kiss on the lips._

_“Mm, Other Me…” he whispered with eyes shut, keeping his face close, and their noses touching in an affectionate fashion._

_A wave of different sort of emotions suddenly hit Atem hard and he got a very uncharacteristic urge to cry. Because he knew that no matter what Yuugi felt about this, he knew what his own feelings were and had been all along. Something he might’ve felt ever since the start, maybe even all the way back to when Yuugi solved the puzzle. Something he had never thought deeper about because it had never been enough time for such thinking. Something…_

_Something, he realized with sadness in his heart, he knew was true and he had no chance of denying._

_“Yuugi,” he started but didn’t know how to continue._

_Yuugi leaned back a bit and met his gaze. They looked into each other in the eyes for a moment._

_“Yes, Atem?”_

_Atem took a deep breath. It had to be done._

_“Yuugi, I lo-”  
_

Atem woke with a shudder, confused and disoriented. What had just happened? He looked around and realized he was in his and Yuugi’s bedroom, just after five in the morning, and Yuugi was deep in sleep, lying on his side curved into a ball. He knew Yuugi slept like that when he was worried about something, and Atem wondered if he was having a bad dream. Atem was reluctant to wake him, however, and decided to let him be.

Speaking of dreams, what had he been dreaming about? It had been quite intense. Yuugi had been in it, he remembered, and there was a desk in an office… his office, he believed, and he was lying on top of it for some reason and there was some sort of pleasure from something… 

And then he realized he had a painful boner. What in the name of… why would he have a boner? He couldn’t remember if he had ever woken up with one, because why would he? He rarely thought about sex and he didn’t masturbate that often. It was nice of course when he actually did it but he didn’t really have a need for it. 

So wait, if he had a boner, then he probably had a sex dream. And if he had a sex dream and Yuugi was in it, there was a chance that he…

“Holy fucking hell and gods above…” he whispered to himself with a panicked voice, cheeks flushed. That couldn’t possibly be okay in any age or universe or dimension! How embarrassing. 

He glanced towards Yuugi, watching him sleep for a couple of seconds, before putting his head in his hand, taking a deep breath. He couldn’t remember any pictures from his dream thankfully (or was he disappointed? It was hard to know), but he did remember that he wasn’t the one doing the… no, he was the one who was getting… Well, he had never thought much about what sort of role he would or wanted to, play when it came to sex, but apparently, he didn’t care too much about being the one bottoming. Not when it had felt that great. Granted it had just been a dream, but still. Had it really been with Yuugi? Had a dream version of Yuugi had sex with him? He couldn’t remember, but his body remembered the pleasure and trembled.

Atem bit his lip. What was he supposed to do now? He knew what he wanted to do, but should he really? 

He knew that if he did something about this… problem, he would be able to fall asleep much easier afterward, and forget this nonsense. After all, it had just been a dream. Dreams were nothing but visions of the inner self, reflecting over the happenings from the day before, free of pretense, unrestrained, uninhibited… 

_That isn’t really comforting,_ Atem thought with a grimace. There hadn’t been anything to reflect about yesterday, at least nothing that could’ve resulted in something this inappropriate.

He sighed and shook his head. It had just been a dream. Sex dreams weren’t anything unusual, it didn’t automatically mean something deeper, so what was there to worry about really?

That thought was way more comforting and he smiled. He moved his hands over the covers and pressed down a bit when he reached the hardness. Yes, he wanted this. And it was okay.

Carefully, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He would probably be done fairly quickly without perverted images in his head, and then get a few more hours of sleep. 

As he closed and locked the bathroom door behind him, he knew that one thing was for certain, and a pleasant wave went through his body at the thought of it; Sex in real life was going to be fucking amazing.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how this is only my second Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic and it's the complete opposite of the first one. Hope you enjoyed this ♥
> 
> If you want to check out my doujinshi, you can do it here: 
> 
> Tumblr: http://future-of-yesterday--puzzledouj.tumblr.com/  
> Deviantart: http://tarashima.deviantart.com/gallery/60570277/Future-of-Yesterday


End file.
